Corazón sellado
by Yazmina500
Summary: Sesshoumaru encuentra la mente de Ahome demasiado extraña. (SesshxAho) Soy mala para los sumary (Próximo a actualizar en Diciembre 2013, lean mi perfil para saber un poco mas)
1. Lágrimas

Hola!!

Aqui les traigo otro de mis fics, aunque este lo escribi diferente.

Sessh- ¬¬ Yo lo escribi, mujer.

Vale, vale, en esta ocasion sera Sessh-chan es quien relata el fic... ¿contento?

Sessh- Es un comienzo, y no me digas así!

¬¬ Mejor empecemos de una vez. (Yo le ayude lo admita o no XD)

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takakashi.  
**

* * *

**Corazón sellado.**

**Lágrimas.**

En estos momentos era cuando más deseaba ser un simple youkai como cualquier otro, y no el príncipe gobernante de las tierras del oeste; había veces que era tan irritante serlo. Como ahora. Dar órdenes es lo único que me gusta hacer, lo demás es… aburrido, como eso de andar organizando las tropas, observar a los nuevos reclutas de mi gigantesco ejército, reacomodar las defensas, reorganizar los ataques a los youkais y humanos invasores, expandir mis tierras… esto último no me disgustaba demasiado, aunque ya no me da ninguna satisfacción alguna hacer tal cosa.

- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! – Esa voz la puedo distinguir en cualquier lugar, ¿Qué pasara esta vez por su ingenua cabecita?

- ¿Qué pasa, Lin? – Pregunte con mi normal tono de indiferencia.

- Sesshoumaru-sama ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – Ya he escuchado esa frase con anterioridad y esto me da muy mala espina, hay veces en que sus preguntas no son para nada fáciles. Suspire, si no me lo preguntaba ahora… encontraría la forma de hacerlo después, en un momento incomodo.

- Una sola.- Tengo que prepararme para lo peor, me estremecí aunque, por suerte, ella no lo notó.

- Sesshoumaru-sama ¿Por qué no tiene pareja? – Oh. Eso quería saber.- Por favor Sesshoumaru-sama quiero saber.

Lo único que odio de esta niña es su cara horriblemente encantadora, nunca nadie me ha logrado sacar información, aunque siempre hay una primera vez, pero ¿Qué le digo? Ese tema es un poco… "_delicado_". Pero esos ojos tan dulces me conmueven. Algunas veces me pregunto si realmente esta niña es humana, ¿Cómo puede tener este enorme poder sobre mí?

- Lin, eso… no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar tan fácilmente.- Creo que mi respuesta no ha sido de su agrado, puedo leerlo en su cara.

- Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Sesshoumaru-sama es malo con Lin! – Detesto que me chantajee de esta forma, sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas me hacen sentir como si me clavaran un puñal en el corazón, detesto esta sensación.

- No es eso Lin, es que… - ¿Cómo explicárselo?

- ¿Es que? Sesshoumaru-sama ¡por qué no me dice! – Esto se me está yendo de las manos, tengo que decirle lo que sea. Pero con cuidado.

- Eres demasiado joven para saberlo.- Parece más calmada. Hmm, se ha calmado y a sonreído de oreja a oreja, ¿Qué pensara ahora?

- ¿A Sesshoumaru-sama le gusta estar solo? - Es más inteligente de lo pensé.

Ciertamente, no me interesa tener a ninguna mujer a mi lado, al menos no como mi compañera, ya tuve suficiente con lo que pasó hace trescientos años, no dejare que "_eso_" se repita. Prometí nunca volver a pensar en aquello, está en mi pasado y no puedo cambiarlo.

- Sí, me gusta estar solo.- Es mejor que ella se conforme con esta simple respuesta.- Hoy mismo nos vamos Lin, ve a comer, espérame en la puerta.

- Sí Sesshoumaru-sama.- Su sonrisa es una de las cosas que más me gustan.

La veo alejarse de mí corriendo, parece feliz por mi respuesta o al menos espero que este feliz con eso. Espere que no siguiera preguntando cosas de mi vida personal, aunque seguramente lo haría, incluso sin percatarse. Ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre, si mis cálculos no fallan, mi pequeña estará de nuevo a mi lado en unos quince minutos. Tengo tiempo de ir a los jardines y relajarme unos momentos.

Este castillo ya me lo sé de memoria, podría guiarme dentro de él sin mirar siquiera. Camine por los verdes pastos del gran patio trasero, dejando que los pétalos de cerezos rozaran mi piel mientras eran arrastrados por los suaves vientos, inundando mis pulmones con su dulce fragancia, el olor de los cerezos era lo único que me trae una paz inexplicable.

- ¡Amo bonito! – Bueno, parece que mi pequeño tiempo de paz se ha terminado, por eso detesto a ese sapo estúpido.- ¡Amo! – Se acerco a mí temeroso, aunque su agitación seguía presente en su forma de hablar. Siempre exagerando.

- ¿Ahora qué sucede Jaken? – Mi tono de voz no era para nada apacible, no tengo razón alguna para sonar de manera suave frente a este sapo youkai.

- Amo, el tonto de Inuyasha y sus débiles amigos humanos han entrado al territorio.- ¿Inuyasha ha osado pisar mis tierras? No era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque ya estaba abusando de su buena suerte y también de mí, si creía que iba a seguir pasando estos repentinos ultrajes a mi territorio, se equivoca.

- Me encargare personalmente de ese hanyou.- Sentencie.

­­­­¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

La búsqueda de mi "querido hermano" no fue tan fácil como yo esperaba, estaba en contra del viento, lo más seguro es que él terminara encontrándome primero. Ya es muy tarde. Tenía que calmar mis instintos, estaba tan molesto, que no podía concentrarme, ya era la quinta vez que ese hanyou entraba a mis tierras, ¿qué buscaba? Lo mismo que buscó yo: a Naraku. Pero en mis tierras no esta, de eso ya estoy más que seguro. Y si no era eso; ¿buscaban su muerte? Inuyasha es un idiota, pero sabe donde empiezan mis territorios.

- Sesshoumaru-sama.- Aquella voz me llamo la atención, me sacó de mi molestia con solo oír su dulce voz.

- ¿Qué sucede Lin? ¿Ya tienes hambre? – Es sorprendente lo poco que duran los humanos sin comida, ¿realmente necesitan tanto?

- No…- Luce asustada.- ¿Sesshoumaru-sama esta molesto con Lin? – Ahora lo comprendo, por mi enojo he cometido el error de dejar mi voz dura ante ella. Es un error que no debo cometer de nuevo, no quiero que ella me tema. Al menos no ahora.

- No Lin, es solo que… no estoy de humor.- La verdad, casi nunca estoy de humor. Se ha quedado callada, eso es demasiado raro, ella odia el silencio, siempre tararea alguna canción humana cuando no tiene nada que decir. Pero ahora no escucho nada. Suspire. Lo que necesitaba, tener a mi niña asustada.

Aunque nunca lo creí posible, el olor de Inuyasha me hizo sentir cierto alivio, no tendría que pensar por ahora en mi pequeña. Busque rápidamente el olor de la tierra mojada, un río estaba a unos cuantos metros.

- Lin, Jaken, pasando esos árboles ahí un río, vayan a pescar y manténganse en esa zona.- Les ordene.

Encargarme de Inuyasha no me tomaría más de unos minutos, y sus amigos, solo unos segundos. Llegue demasiado rápido con ellos, parecían cansados, más fácil para mí, aunque atacar de esta manera no me enorgullece, incluso si fuera más difícil, preferiría atacarlos de frente. Ahora que veo mejor, Inuyasha no esta aquí, debería estar cerca, su olor es fresco; también falta la miko que siempre la acompaña, ella no estaba demasiado lejos, su olor me guía al norte.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

La imagen que veo en estos momentos me ha dejado impactado, nunca antes había visto a esa mujer llorar tan desconsoladamente, ¿algún youkai la habrá asustado? ¿O tal vez se ha caído? No veo ningún raspón en su cuerpo o algún indicio de que se haya caído o lastimado.

¡Qué estupideces estoy pensado! ¡Es una humana! Alguien como yo no puede preocuparse por una simple mujer humana, además, ¿de donde salió esta curiosidad? Desde cuando me preocupo por el bienestar de los humanos. Definitivamente, algo en mí no está bien, no puede ser, no puedo estar sintiendo, no es posible que yo sienta esto. Piedad. ¡No, no, no! ¡Qué me pasa! Tengo que calmarme.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Inuyasha? - ¿Inuyasha es el causante de su llanto? ¿Qué le habrá hecho?

¿Qué? ¡Otra vez lo mismo! Esto definitivamente no esta nada bien, no estoy bien de la cabeza. Tengo que acabar con este malestar, acabar con esta locura antes de que comience, acabar de una vez esta extraña y molesta sensación que ha nacido en mi pecho.

Me acerque con lentitud, sin hacer ruido alguno, al menos no ruidos que pudieran alertarla de mi presencia. Solo tenía que córtale la cabeza, solo eso y todo acabaría, ella moriría sin tanto dolor, y le daría una lección a Inuyasha por abusar de mi paciencia. Como bien dice el dicho: Dos pájaros de una sola pedrada. Aunque si Lin se entera de esto me va a odiar, se muy bien que mi niña adora a esta miko. Detuve mi marcha, dudando unos momentos de lo que estaba por hacer. Lin no se enteraría de nada, o tal vez sí, Inuyasha iría por venganza a mi palacio, Lin se enteraría en ese instante…

Gruñí accidentalmente ante la idea, pero esto alerto a la miko que tenía delante, no me había dado cuenta, pero ¿Qué tan cerca estaba de ella? Si no se hubiese sobresaltado y alejado de mí estaría a solo dos pasos. Me mira con gran confusión, es fácil saber lo que piensa: "¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Qué buscara?" Si supiera que buscaba a su pequeño e insolente grupo para exterminarlo seguramente habría huido. O lo habría intentado, porque yo la mataría antes de que diera siquiera un paso más.

- Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Es tan predecible. Todos los humanos lo son.

- Vine a matarte a ti y a tu molesto grupo. Serás la primera en morir.- Se ve aterrada, justo como lo esperaba.

Sus piernas tiemblan como si fuesen hojas sacudidas por el viento, esos ojos sumergidos en el miedo son tan… interesantes. Ha bajado la vista.

- A matarnos, dices…- Su voz se ha quebrado solo por el miedo.

Lo que ven mis ojos… no puede ser la realidad la que veo. Esta mujer ha extendido los brazos al máximo, ha levantado el rostro y ¿sonríe? Esto no es normal, ¿Qué se ha propuesto esta mujer? Un humano normal no haría tal cosa, otro humano habría intentado una torpe huida. Me habría causado cierto placer el jugar con mi presa antes de terminar con su vida, pero esta mujer ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? Acaso…

- Mátame.- Susurró ella dejándome atónito.- Por favor… mátame.

¿Me está pidiendo que la mate? Realmente no entiendo lo que esta mujer piensa. Su sonrisa me desconcierta, sus ojos no muestran remordimiento por la petición que me susurro, solo tristeza que caía con cada lágrima. Su deseo es ¿morir? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué le pasa? No. No tiene porque interesarme tal cosa, es mejor volver a la realidad, ¿o debo salir de ella?

- No vale la pena que lo haga.- Aquello desvaneció su sonrisa, ¿estaba triste porque decidí perdonar su vida? – Ve con tus amigos y sácalos de mis tierras.

Me gire sobre mis talones, tenía que volver con mi niña lo antes posible, pero una voz me detuvo.

- ¡Espera! – Solo gire mi cabeza por el lado izquierdo para ver su cara.- Si vas a perdonar a mis amigos, no me perdones a mí… ¿Por qué no me matas?

- No vales la pena, no me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo.- Me irritaba la actitud de esta mujer, todo humano desea vivir, pero ella… no.

- Entiendo… ni siquiera vale la pena el quitarme la vida, ¿eh? – Las sorpresas que esta mujer me da no tienen punto de comparación con nada que haya visto. Esta mujer esta loca, ni siquiera tiene orgullo. ¿Sería más feliz estando muerta? ¿Qué daño le ha hecho Inuyasha?

No puedo permanecer al lado de ella, algo extraño me pasa cuando la veo, cuando siento el olor de sus lágrimas, no se que me esta pasando pero no quiero averiguarlo; camine deprisa pendiéndola de vista en solo unos segundos. Alejarme era doloroso, pero no tenía porque serlo. Debía hacer que me viera la hechicera del norte, ella sabría que hacer con estas extrañas sensaciones…

* * *

Hasta aqui hemos llegado por hoy, Sesshoumaru no relata tan mal

Sessh- ¡Oye!

Ya, no te andes quejando.

Sessh- Como sea.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el proximo episodio.

Bye!!


	2. Hechizo

Hola a todos los lectores!!!

Lamento la demora, estoy un poco ocupada en esta ultima parte del año, la escuela (ñ.ñ*) es realmente molesta en estos ultimos meses.

* * *

**Corazón sellado.**

**Hechizo.**

La paciencia es una virtud. Pero yo no la tengo para todo, ¡esto es tan exasperante! Esto de andar esperando no era algo típico de mí, detesto esperar, pero detesto más esta sensación que tengo en el pecho. Como puede ser que esta sensación siga latente, ha pasado un mes desde que vi a esa miko. No importa que haga, no puedo borrar ese rostro de mi mente, aquella sonrisa que tenía por el hecho de morir, aquellos ojos llenos de soledad y tristeza, como era posible esta sensación.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Gruñí y luego suspire. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar aquí?

- Sesshoumaru-sama.- ¡Yumico! Diablos, ¿Cuándo llego detrás de mí? Ni siquiera note su presencia.- Esta muy impaciente el día de hoy.

- Te he estado esperando desde la mañana, ¡pensabas hacerme esperar hasta la noche! – Me queje con furia. Esto es tan irritante, ¡esta mujer no se asusta con nada! Eso ciertamente me exaspera.

- Le dije que había llegado en un mal momento, y que las cosas iban a tardar.- Ya sé que me lo dijiste, pero no tengo paciencia para esto.- Acompáñeme gran señor, tal vez pueda ayudarlo en algo, y por favor cálmese.

Destrozarte la cabeza. Eso me calmaría. Suspire de nuevo y la seguí hasta su extraño hogar, no importaba las veces que veía ese lugar, la sensación de ser observado nunca desaparecía. Incluso para mi era… incomodo. Camine cerca de ella hasta que de repente sacó una pequeña cuchilla y un recipiente pequeño, seguramente quería algo de mi sangre, como cada cincuenta años que pasaban. Rasgue la piel de mi mano con mis garras, dejando que mi sangre corriera libremente, rápidamente recogió parte de la sangre que caía hasta que el recipiente se lleno.

- Ya lo ha hecho más de cinco veces en toda su vida Sesshoumaru-sama.- Me importa un cuerno lo que pienses de mí por hacer esto.- Creo que debe considerar más el tener sus… sentimientos, de nuevo.

- Si no los he querido antes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que los quiero ahora?

- Como usted desee señor, pero me costara unos días hacerlo, debería distraerse de alguna manera mientras termino.- Siempre me dice lo mismo.

Se que la gema estará lista en solo una semana, no me queje, de nada me servía hacerlo. Salí de aquel incomodo sitio y corrí por las praderas, Lin y Jaken se encontraban muy lejos, debía revisar, no permitiría que algo le pasara a mi niña. En menos de dos horas, localice a mi pequeño grupo, pero este hedor desagradable, tengo una suerte realmente mala en algunas ocasiones. Inuyasha y su fastidioso grupo. Odio ver que Lin este con esos humanos, aunque admito, que necesita de vez en cuando un poco de interacción con otros seres que no sean youkai. Pero esta no era la razón por la que no me acercaba, no lo hacia por la mujer, esa miko, no quiero ver su rostro, ha pasado un mes. Pero no puedo borrar esa maldita imagen.

Sandeces. No me podía permitir que algo así me ¿asustara? Ni siquiera eso, no le temía a una simple mujer humana. Decidí terminar con esto de una buena vez, respire hondo, serené mi rostro dejándolo frívolo, y comencé con mi marcha. Por obvias razones, Inuyasha me escuchó antes que los demás, se puso en guardia, como era de esperarse, típico de este agresivo hanyou.

- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! – Su alegría, ciertamente, es muy contagiosa, tuve que aguantar las ganas de sonreírle.

Ahora, lo que más "temía" enfrentar: A la miko. Ella parecía mejor a como estaba hace un mes, o al menos eso es lo que aparenta. Sus ojos son exactamente iguales a los que vi aquella noche, semanas atrás. Pase saliva disimuladamente para evitar que Inuyasha se diera cuenta del fuerte nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta, además de la pequeña pero fuerte puntada que me da en el pecho por ver esos ojos. Ojos llenos de tristeza, soledad, ¿y dolor? Me enfurecí. Ese hanyou volvió a lastimarla. No, no, no y no. No tengo que pensar en eso, pero… por alguna razón no puedo evitarlo.

- Lin, Jaken, nos vamos.- Ordené.

- Sí Sesshoumaru-sama.- Hay veces en las que me pregunto si se sincronizan por casualidad o lo practican antes de que vuelva por ellos.

Alejarme de aquí es demasiado doloroso, ¿Por qué lo era? ¡Qué me esta pasando! Tengo que conseguir esa gema lo más rápido posible. No se cuanto más aguantare con este dolor en el pecho, esta aspereza en la garganta, esta molestia al respirar, y esta extraña ira que me carcome por dentro. Irme era lo mejor que podía hacer, alejarme de ella. ¡Ella! Que provocaba todas estas molestas sensaciones, haría que mis sentimientos resurgieran de lo más profundo de mí ser, no puedo dejar que tal cosa pase.

- Sesshoumaru-sama.- Lin otra vez, supongo que ahora me va a contar todo lo que hizo el día de hoy ahora que mande a Jaken por el sustento de ella.- ¡Hoy me divertí muchísimo! – Suspire, aquí iba a empezar a hablar otra vez.- Hice coronas de flores con Sango-sama, jugué a las escondidillas con Shippou-chan, ¡Y Miroku-sama cree que tengo poderes espirituales!

Esto último… me sorprendió, aunque en cierta forma, ya me lo esperaba. Siempre sentí que ella era… especial. Como su pequeña sonrisa siempre tenía una extraña fuerza sobre mí, como un hechizo. Un hechizo que me hacia protegerla, tenerla a mi lado. Pero tal vez, ella no era la única con esta habilidad. Tal vez.

-… pero Ahome-sama actuaba muy extraño.- Aquello captó toda mi atención.- además me hizo una preguntas muy feas.- Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué dijo esa mujer, Lin? – Nunca antes me había interesado una respuesta tanto como ahora.

- Pues lo que más me extraño fue que me preguntara: ¿Qué harías si Sesshoumaru-sama me matara? – Mi piel se erizo al recordar que estuve a solo segundos de hacerlo.- Yo me enoje un poco por eso, ¿Sesshoumaru-sama no matara a Ahome-sama, verdad? – Su tono de voz me advierte de negar a esa pregunta.

- Digamos que hipotéticamente, lo hiciera.- Solo me interesa saber lo que ella pensaría, no me interesa más nada.

Parecía meditarlo, ¡es la primera vez que no me responde instantáneamente! Siento un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso? No creo que pase nada si yo matara a esa mujer, pero Lin la adora a esa miko, realmente ¿podría odiarme si mato a esa humana?

Infló los carrillos, sus ojos demuestran enfado.

- ¡Nunca…! ¡Nunca se lo perdonaría Sesshoumaru-sama! – Aquel grito me heló el alma, era lo que más me temía, lo que me hizo dudar cuando estuve a solo centímetros del cuello de esa mujer.- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama quería matar a Ahome-sama! ¡¿Por eso ella me lo pregunto?! – Sus reclamos me hacen sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho. Detente… no quiero oír más.- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama es malo! – Me golpeó torpemente con sus pequeños puños durante varios minutos. Aunque sus reclamos me dolieron mucho más que estos inofensivos golpecitos.

- ¡Lin! ¡He dicho hipotéticamente! Significa que solo debes suponerlo.- Me mira con esos ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas.- Yo… nunca mataría a esa miko.

- ¿No? – Muy a mi pesar, si matarla a ella significa perder el cariño de mi niña, no valía la pena que lo hiciera.- Sesshoumaru-sama no matara a…

- No.- La interrumpí, no quiero que siga mencionando a esa mujer.- No lo haré.

Su dulce sonrisa volvió a iluminar su hermoso y frágil rostro, se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas del kimono. Nunca debí satisfacer mi curiosidad, estuve a punto de perder el cariño de mi niña por tal tontería. Ahora parece más tranquila, pero sus ojitos han quedado rojos por llorar. Pase mis dedos por su alborotado cabello, dándole una caricia suave para confortarla. Matar a esa miko no era una opción. Lin sabría que fui yo el que lo hizo.

Definitivamente necesitaba esa gema. De inmediato.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Por fin ha pasado el tiempo de espera, ¡Finalmente! Nunca creí que necesitara esa gema tanto como ahora, la semana ha sido devastadora para mí. Mi mente esta bloqueada por ese rostro, el rostro de esa mujer, como puede ser que ese rostro me este bloqueando así, no puedo pensar con claridad, no pasa un día en el que no piense en ella, en mi deseo de verla. He ido a verla todas las noches, no puedo dejar de verla. Siento el extraño deseo de verla, me duele cada minuto que no la veo, cada vez que debo irme lejos cuando ella despierta en las mañanas. ¡Esa mujer me volverá loco! Y solo, por tener esa mente tan extraña, por tener el deseo de morir aquella noche. ¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo él que la vio esa noche?

- Sesshoumaru-sama.- Me sobresalte. Grrr… Maldita hechicera.- Aquí le traigo la gema señor.- Mis gruñidos la han alertado de mi molestia.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la tome en mis manos. Siempre odie su forma, era la forma de un corazón, ¿Qué no tiene un diseño diferente a este? En fin, no puedo quejarme, después de todo, es muy efectivo. Yumico me mira con algo de ¿miedo? Creía que esta mujer no se asustaba con nada.

- ¿Hay algo más qué quieras decirme, Yumico? – Sus músculos se han tensado, ¿Qué habrá ocultado?

- Sesshoumaru-sama, usted sabe que esta gema adormece la mayor parte de sus sentimientos, pero…- Esto no me gusta. Si duda en decírmelo es por algo grave. Presione aquella gema entre mis dedos.

- ¿Pero?

- Debe recordar que hay sentimientos que ni la gema puede dormir.- Eso ya lo sé. Pero que me lo este recordando significa que…

- ¿Has estado viendo mi futuro de nuevo, Yumico? – Se ha sobresaltado. Parece que di en el clavo.

- Sí Sesshoumaru-sama.- Me afirmó. Suspire, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero el futuro que ella mostraba era muy preciso, y siempre se cumplía.

- No me interesa saber lo que viste.- Dije con voz calmada. Todavía esta muy tensa, hasta donde habrá visto en mi destino.

Camine varios pasos, alejándome de aquel sitio, ya no tenía nada que hacer en este lugar.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Corrí por las oscuras praderas, dejando que el viento nocturno se estampara contra mi rostro, dejando que la joya hiciera lo suyo. Ya me siento… normal. Ahora que mis sentimientos volvieron a dormirse no soy capaz de sentir casi nada. Casi. Aun puedo sentir cariño hacia Lin, pero es apenas tangible, y ella se ha percatado de mi repentino cambio, tal vez por eso ya no desea hablarme tan efusivamente como antes, ya que no le prestó la misma atención que antes. La gema funcionó. Ahora solo tenía que probarla con alguien más. Mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, me elevé por los aires y me tele transporte hacia donde quería ir. No me costo demasiado llegar a donde quería. El grupo de Inuyasha estaba justo delante de mí. Todos duermen, pero como antes, faltan Inuyasha y la miko con la que viaja.

Perfecto.

Seguramente estarían separados como la otra noche. Rastree el olor de la mujer, no estaba demasiado lejos del pequeño grupo; camine rápidamente hacia su dirección. La gema tenía que servir con ella también. Encontrarle fue demasiado fácil, estaba al lado del río, aunque muy cerca de la orilla. Como todas las noches, no ha notado mi presencia.

Ha dado un paso, esta muy arrimada a la orilla, ¿no saltaría? ¿O sí?

No puede ser esto posible, la gema… no surte efecto con ella. Puedo sentir cuando esta ella. Curiosidad, piedad, tristeza, pero por sobre todo… preocupación. No puede estar pasándome esto, no puede ser que mis sentimientos aun estén tan despiertos. Ella me ha hechizado, no tengo otra explicación para esto.

- ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo Inuyasha? – Inuyasha otra vez. Ese estúpido, ¡Qué le ha hecho esta vez!

Oh no. ¡Va a saltar! ¡En verdad lo hará! No puedo permitirlo.

- ¡Miko! – Grite con fuerza, sin pensar.

A pesar de mi llamado, ella se tiro. El río tiene una corriente muy fuerte, demasiado para que un humano la resista, demasiado como para que ella tratara de salvarse. No. Aquello era lo opuesto a lo que quería, aun deseaba perder su vida. Prefería ahogarse a vivir. No podía ver su cuerpo, ni una mano siquiera, seguramente estaba en lo profundo, se dejaría morir así. La salida de los cobardes.

Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho y sin siquiera pensarlo, me lance a las turbulentas aguas.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado...

Gracias por todos sus reviews!!

SARITZ: Es cierto que estoy dandole demasiado sentimiento a sesshoumaru, pero todo tiene su explicacion, pronto sabras!!

Por ahora. Bye!!


	3. Reencarnación de una youkai

**D****isclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Reencarnación de una youkai.**

- Grrr…

Creo que es la por séptima vez que gruñó. ODIO tener el cuerpo mojado, más aun mis ropas, y mi estola pesa un cuarto de lo que yo peso cuando esta mojada. Esta mujer me ha ocasionado muchos problemas. Pero yo también tengo la culpa, me gusto o no admitirlo, nadie me ha mandado aquí y sin embargo, aquí estoy, empapado, con lodo en los pies y con el olor a tierra húmeda en mis cabellos enmarañados y lleno de musgos.

- Cof, cof.- Finalmente esta despertando, pensé por unos momentos que no había llegado a tiempo.- ¡Sesshoumaru! - Me miró con desconcierto.

Bueno, ¿de que manera iba a mirarme? Acababa de salvarle la vida a una humana que deseaba la muerte.

- Al fin te dignas a despertar, mujer.- Dije con mi tono frío y autoritario.

- ¡¿Por qué me salvaste?! – Me ha gritado. Ningún humano se ha puesto insolente conmigo, ni siquiera una vez y ella, ella me grita, me reclama.

- ¡Qué pasa por tu cabeza, mujer! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre matarte! - Le grite con cólera.

- ¡Y a ti que demonios te importa! La verdad, ¡seguramente no te importa! – Chilló furiosa con los ojos llorosos.

Me esta provocando con sus gritos. Pero lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, no puedo sentirlo por nadie más; no puedo matarla, ni tampoco puedo dejar que muera, dejar que se quite la vida. Sin siquiera pesarlo, la tome del brazo y la acerque a mi pecho, la rodee con mi brazo acallando cualquier queja futura.

- Sabes que… si me importa.- Le susurre al oído.

Se quedo callada, de la sorpresa que le he dado seguramente. ¡Me sorprende! Me corresponde este… abrazo. Me siento extraño, hacía muchos años… siglos, que no me sentía de esta manera, que no sentía a alguien tan cerca de mí. Esta mujer suicida me atrae, no importa lo que haga, no deja de atraerme, algo extraño tiene esta mujer, y quiero averiguar que es.

No, no es solo eso. Necesito averiguarlo.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, de nuevo el olor de las lágrimas, tanto necesita de alguien que la consuele, que la proteja del dolor. Inuyasha hace lo contrario, no merece tenerla a su lado, ella no puede estar con alguien que le lleva al camino de la muerte. Ya ajustare cuentas con ese condenado, estúpido e irresponsable hanyou.

- Sesshoumaru.- Su voz calmó la ira que estaba acumulando en mi interior.- ¿Por qué te importa que yo… viva?

- Tengo mis razones, humana.- Le respondí con la mayor frialdad que pude, era difícil tratarla mal.

- La verdad no te importo… igual que a Inuyasha.- Me dijo tristemente.

Esto último me hizo enojar, como podía compararme con ese sucio hanyou, su mente es un misterio para mí. Ciertamente he visto a muchos humanos que se quitan la vida, pero generalmente son esclavos que viven en peores condiciones que los animales, prisioneros que son torturados de maneras incluso más crueles que recibir la muerte misma, y si no son mujeres que han sido…

Me separe bruscamente de ella, esto la sobresaltó, pero poco me importó. Olisquee su cuerpo, sabía que era estúpido, siempre traía el olor del hanyou consigo a causa de viajar juntos. No encontré lo que estaba buscando, eso me alivio un poco, pero ahora tenía esta duda, Inuyasha habría caído tan bajo como para hacerle "eso" a esta frágil mujer humana.

- Inuyasha… ¿abuso de ti? – Tenía que saber, tenía que conocer la respuesta a esta interrogante.

Ella me miró con los ojos llorosos, su boca se torció hacia abajo, podía sentir los temblores de su cuerpo, ¿sería ira? ¿Me habré equivocado con mis suposiciones? Sin esperármelo, sentí que ella me aprisionaba con sus pequeños brazos, sentí como sollozaba en mi pecho, desconsolada. Había dado en el clavo.

- No llores.- Le ordene y trate de suavizar mi voz lo mejor posible.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – Me pregunto, su voz se oía destrozada.

La ira me invadió nuevamente, ese maldito insensible la había tomado sin su consentimiento. La sangre me hirvió como si llevara fuego en las venas en lugar de sangre, nunca pensé que mis instintos estuvieran tan despiertos como ahora. Maldita curiosidad, habría estado mejor sin saber tal cosa. Aun así tenía que saberlo, pero me dolía, me duele tanto saber esto. Busque con la vista en su cuello algún indicio de que ese hanyou la hubiese marcado. Nada.

- Solo era una suposición, pero veo que si te lo ha hecho.- Lanzaba veneno en mis palabras. Tengo que calmarme. Respira, respira, no dejes que la ira te controle y menos ahora, no frente a ella.

- Tan fácil es de ver.- Musitó de una manera apenas audible, incluso para mí. Mis dedos se resbalaron por su ropa.

No se que me impulsa en este momento, pero no pude evitar tomar su brazo con fuerza y acercar mi boca a su cuello para morderlo. Ella dio un grito con su aguda voz que llego a molestarme en los oídos o incluso a dañármelos levemente, pero lo ignore, deje que un poco de mi veneno se concentrara en una de sus venas. Me separe de ella muy lentamente, dejando solo un paso de distancia entre nosotros. En sus ojos se veía la gran confusión que le cause, y con eso me hipnotizaba, con esa gran tristeza que reflejaban esos grandes ojos castaños. Quiero barrer esa tristeza que alberga su alma, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo ya que yo también tengo una gran tristeza que me pesara por el resto de mis días, sin importar lo que haga.

- Si Inuyasha osa volver a tocar tu cuerpo sin tu permiso, llámame con tu mente.- Le explique sin dar muchos detalles.

- Pero ¿Cómo sabrás…? – No me sorprende que dude de mí, pero es mejor que no sepa nada de esto que acabo de hacer.

- No preguntes, tú solo… confía.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

La verdad no se que me ha sucedido, marcar a esa mujer humana, jamás lo he hecho, ni siquiera a mujeres youkai. Malditos sentimientos, me estoy dejando dominar por ellos, hice semejante estupidez. Prometí que esto jamás pasaría de nuevo, no después de lo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo. Pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? ¿Cómo evitar que mis sentimientos me controlen? No hay manera de evitarlo, ni siquiera esta maldita gema puede evitarlo.

Creí tener esto bajo control hace muchos años, ahora veo que me he equivocado. Se muy bien que estoy volviéndome blando otra vez, lo sé, desde que tengo a Lin… ella me hace recordar a como era antes. No me puedo permitir volver a ser así, volver a ser tan… compasivo. La cabeza me da vueltas, hacia tanto que no me sentía de esta manera. No. No puedo permitirlo, pero a la vez… es inevitable.

Ya han pasado tres semanas, y no me ha llamado. Debo suponer que Inuyasha no la ha tocado, aún me pregunto que lo motivo a hacer semejante cosa.

Abrí los ojos mucho más de lo que acostumbro, claro… la época de celo. Creí que a Inuyasha no le afectaba, creí que por ser un sucio hanyou jamás estaría bajo efecto de esa época tan molesta y a la vez tan… peligrosa. Yo jamás sería tan estúpido como para dejarme llevar por esa "naturaleza". Pero no arriesgaría a mi niña a un mínimo descuido de mi parte, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Suspire.

- Ahora entiendo porque ese imbécil ha abusado de Ahome, no se ha podido controlar.- Dije en voz alta. Ahora estoy solo, puedo hablar lo que quiera, el viento es mi único testigo. Siempre lo ha sido.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo también estaré muy pronto en esa época, esos instintos son apenas tolerables, incluso para alguien que tiene un control tan bueno y centenario como el mío. No me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si esa huma… si Ahome me llama. ¿Sería capaz de hacer la misma bajeza que Inuyasha cometió? No. No sería capaz, ¿o si? Sea cual sea la respuesta, no quiero averiguarla.

- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! – Creí que podría mantener callado a ese sirviente de cuarta al menos una hora más.

- ¿Ahora qué sucede Jaken? – Pregunte fastidiado.

- La mocosa ya esta dormida.- Respondió muy asustado. Mi cara en estos momentos no puede causar otra sensación que no sea temor.

- Bien. Encárgate de ella, necesito ver a alguien.- No tengo porque dar más información.

- Sí Sesshoumaru-sama.- Ha estado tantos años conmigo que, seguramente, ya sabe a donde me dirijo.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Fue muy fácil encontrar donde estaba, después de tantos años aun recuerdo este lugar. Este viejo y olvidado palacio que alguna vez fue tan hermoso y majestuoso. El que fue mi hogar hace tantos siglos. Recuerdo cada detalle de este lugar, donde estuviste conmigo mientras vivías, mientras vivían los dos.

Cerré mi mano alrededor de una vieja viga de madera, reduciéndola a astillas.

Aun no puedo perdonarme. Creo que nunca lo haré, no después de lo que paso en esta tierra; aquella batalla, aquellos combates… y esa perdida irreparable. No se como he sobrevivido tanto tiempo con este dolor que siempre tengo en el pecho, estoy agonizando cada día al recordar aquel suceso, el día en que lo perdí todo. El día que la perdí, que los perdí a los dos. El día en el que selle mi corazón.

Solo he venido a ver sus tumbas, eso me hace volver a la horrible realidad. Aunque a veces me gustaría que esto fuese una terrible pesadilla de la cual no he podido despertado todavía. Pero no es así, se que tengo que seguir adelante, le hice una promesa. **"**_Vive._**" **Solo por eso sigo en este mundo. Solo por eso no he ido en su búsqueda al otro lado…

También tengo otra promesa que me hice a mí mismo frente a sus tumbas, promesa que he roto. Prometí que jamás volvería a mostrar mis sentimientos con ningún ser de nuevo… y no he podido mantenerla. Primero Lin, y luego ella; Ahome. No se si me ha echado algún hechizo o embrujo que las mikos usan, pero se que estoy sintiendo algo por ella. Todo por culpa de esos ojos, ¡Esos ojos! Que son iguales a los que tú tenías cuando te conocí. A ti también te había pasado lo mismo que ahora le ha pasado a Ahome.

Ahora que recuerdo, ella también lo había intentado, el quitarse la vida… ¿Tendrá alguna coincidencia?

Ahora una peculiar idea me cruza por la mente, será verdad lo que pienso, ¿Qué pasaría si Ahome fuera realmente la reencarnación de una youkai y no de esa mujer de barro? Podría ser verdad. No, no lo creo… aunque esta idea no la puedo descartar tan fácilmente. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿seria eso lo que Yumico me ocultaba? Iré a preguntárselo… no, más bien ¡A exigírselo! Tengo que saber lo que el destino me depara.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, – Dijo Yumico al verme, parece que ya veía venir este encuentro.- antes de que intente preguntarme algo, debe recordar que tengo prohibido dar información sobre lo que pasara en "su" futuro.

- Tendrás que romper las reglas, Yumico.- Dijo de manera impasible y tolerante, solo por ahora.

- Sabe que no lo haré, pero puedo darle algunas "advertencias" de ciertos acontecimientos.- Cuando me lo dice de "esa" manera, no significa nada bueno.

- Habla, no tengo tu tiempo Yumico.- En estos momentos mi paciencia ya esta en su límite.

- Usted desea aclarar la duda de la joven humana de nombre Ahome…- Yo solo asentí.- yo puedo decirle con certeza que ella… no es la reencarnación de la miko con el nombre de Kikyou.- Dijo adivinando mi primer pregunta.

Me quede estático por unos tres segundos; luego volví a poner mi rostro sereno y esta vez demandante. Pero ahora que me lo ha dicho, me hace sentir una leve duda, que me deja callado mucho tiempo frente a ella. Yumico me mira como si nada pasara, pero puedo asegurar que se esta riendo de mí en su interior, ya que nunca he dudado, pero aun así… ¡no le veo la gracia!

- Si no es la reencarnación de esa miko, ¿de quién es entonces? – Al menos creo que es la reencarnación de alguien, pero… si es la de ella. ¿Lo será?

- ¿Realmente desea saber la verdad Sesshoumaru-sama? – Me preguntó serenamente pero su expresión seria me inquieta, pocas veces la he visto así.

- Para eso vine.- Sentencie. Tengo un extraño presentimiento.

- Esa joven es precisamente… la reencarnación de "ella", Sesshoumaru-sama.- Me dijo con voz pausada.

Sentí como la piel de mi espalda se erizaba por una fuerte sensación, siento que algo cálido esta en mi pecho, hace tanto que no sentía esta sensación en el cuerpo, ¿esto es a lo que llaman esperanza? Así le llaman los seres humanos, creí que ya no tenía ninguna, ninguna esperanza de verla de nuevo en este mundo. No, ella ya no volvería, ya no es la misma de hace tres siglos.

- Espero que no estés jugando conmigo Yumico, porque la pagaras muy caro si es…

- No es ningún juego Sesshoumaru-sama, compruébelo usted mismo si así lo desea.- Me ofreció con un tono serio. No hay duda, dice la verdad.

Extendió su brazo derecho hacia mí, en su mano había un collar de oro con una brillante gema redonda de color azul zafiro, lo malo ahora no era su forma, era el símbolo que tenía, una luna plateada en su interior, a veces creo que me hace esto a propósito, no se que le ve de divertido provocarme, seguramente ella ya me esperaba con esto de hace días inclusive. Suspire sin que ella lo notase y tome entre mis dedos el collar que me ofrecía, ahora que lo pienso bien; ¿debería devolver el anterior trabajo? No, no lo aceptaría, y tampoco rompería el conjuro que mantiene esta joya atado a mí, supongo que no me queda más remedio que tener esta joya por medio siglo hasta que se haga inservible.

"_¡Sesshoumaru!"_

- Ahome…- Me ha llamado, después de tanto tiempo al fin me llama, eso solo significa una cosa…

- ¿Sesshoumaru-sama? – Me di la vuelta de inmediato sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Tengo un asunto que resolver…- Dicho esto guarde el collar entre mis ropas.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

"_¡Déjame ya! ¡Por favor no! ¡Inuyasha!" _Aquello me taladraba la cabeza, ese hanyou estúpido la iba a violar otra vez… si es que no lo ha hecho ya. _"¡Aléjate de mi!" _No importa a que distancia este, puedo oír claramente el sutil sonido de sus lágrimas que caen como cascadas de sus ojos, su voz ahogada por el miedo y la desesperación.

Saque de entre mis ropas la primer joya que poseía, ahora que Ahome tiene mi marca puedo localizarla donde sea, pero solo con esta joya puedo verla mientras este lejos de mí. Un leve brillo se mostró en el corazón, mostrándome algo que hubiese preferido jamás ver en mi vida como taiyoukai…

* * *

¿¿Qué habra visto Sesshoumaru??

Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo.


End file.
